


Love Me Like You Do

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Hospitalization, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set in 2013 in the beginning)</p><p>After Niall's failed suicide attempt, he goes through a lot.</p><p>Does Harry love him or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the one I talked about on the second part of Muke two-shot. (or is it a two-shot?)
> 
> I was going to write this in late 2014 but I forgot? Oops?

“Niall.”

The called lad sighs and tears his gaze away from what he was looking at—a picture of Harry.

 

It’s been two weeks since his suicide attempt and curse Liam for being fast enough to staunch the wound and call 999.  And of course, that meant he’s sent to the mental hospital.

The fact that he’s a celebrity doesn’t give him any special treatment other than nulling the “no more than two visitors per session”. Harry tried to visit him but he refused to let the younger lad see him like this.

 

Weak and vulnerable at the most.

 

“You can’t evade him forever,” Liam tries to get his attention again. “That’s not how it works.”

“It is,” Niall says stubbornly. They’ve been arguing in the same manner for last two weeks. “I don’t want to see him.”

“Dammit, Niall.”

 

Niall opens his mouth to ask what was wrong when Liam presses him against the hospital bed and kisses him softly. At first, it was so soft, Niall thought it was part of his imagination but the constant heat against his lips made him believe otherwise.

 

For the first time, Niall sees the love Liam feels for him.

 

-

 

After the kiss, Liam left abruptly, very inconveniently leaving Niall alone for dinner time. He wants to ask the admins why the hell dinner time is at 17.30. 18.30 or 19.00 seems more reasonable to him.

 

“Oh lookie ‘ere, the popstar is here!” a loud voice calls out. “Where are his popstar buddies this time, hm?”

“Ignore him,” a female voice, much gentler, tells him from behind him. “You know Kyle has issues.”

“Anger issues and bipolar, yeah,” Niall scoffs at his only friend here, Maggie. “You should try rooming with him if you’re an expert.”

“No thanks,” Maggie giggles and leads Niall to their usual table.

 

He really misses his best mates, his brothers.

 

Mostly, he misses Harry.

 

-

 

Another week passes before the psychiatrist deems Niall ‘safe’ enough to go back to popstar duties. The management made it sound like Niall caught a really bad flu and he had to recover from it.

 

 

“You have to take your antidepressant every morning and every night,” the doctor goes on. “You also have to meet up with me every two weeks for the refill.”

“Okay,” Niall really wants to get the hell out of here.

“You’re discharged now.”

 

Niall walks out of the psychiatric unit to be greeted by Liam. The taller lad pecks him on the cheek and leads him to the car waiting outside.

 

And for the first time, he doesn’t wish it was Harry.

 

-

 

Spring comes by quicker than Niall expected and he’s dating Liam now. It was unexpected, yes, but he could tell how much Liam was in love with him, so unlike the other lad in the bad. The lads were okay with them announcing the news. Heck, Zayn and Louis have been together for two months prior to them.

 

“Are you ready to rock the stadium tonight?” Liam asks with a peck on Niall’s lips. “Or do you think it’s too soon.”

“It’s been two months since our last concert, of course I’m ready,” Niall giggles, walking onto the stage with Liam.

 

-

 

Harry is confused.

Scratch that, he’s fucking jealous of Liam.

 

At first, he was _so_ sure that Niall loved him but he just hopped onto Team Liam like that, yeah. That dented his ego a lot.

 

“Why?” Harry asks the hotel bathroom’s mirror as he glares at his reflection. “What does Liam have that I don’t?”

 

_Perhaps it’s compassion, or the ability to care._

 

Maybe it’s for the best, best for Harry’s or Niall’s welfare.

 

-

 

The tour itself seems so short for Niall and it’s already the last concert of the entire tour. Niall can’t thank their fans enough that they’d support them even though they cancelled half the tour for Niall’s recovery. That’s bullshit, to be honest, that they didn’t carry on without Niall, but he can’t change that now.

 

“Ready for the celebration tonight?” Liam speaks off-microphone as the crowd goes wild after the last song. Wow, still surreal after years.

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Niall,” Harry’s deep voice sounds mad.

And Harry’s never been mad at Niall before.

“Yes?” Niall replies out of guilt, not friendliness.

“For years, I thought I made my intentions clear but no, you chose _him_ ,” Harry’s green eyes look greyish in this shade of light and Niall curses himself for noticing that. “Niall James Horan, what have you done to me? I was a carefree lad, someone who didn’t give two shite about getting into long-term relationships but you, dammit, you changed my mind. I want cute little cuddles and waking up to you kind of stuff. I want to hold hands with you in public without people spreading rumours because there isn’t much to spread gossips about. Dammit, I want to call you mine, mine alone!”

“You had your chance,” Niall refutes, not really in the mood but he has to explain himself. “I yearned for you—your touch, your kisses, your _everything_ —but nothing came to me. You know very damn well why I was in the hospital and why I didn’t want to see your goddamn pretty face. I hope you fucking–”

 

Harry doesn’t give him any time to go on before crashing their lips together. It takes Niall by a lot of surprise but most part of him just gives in to the kiss. It’s not how he imagined their first kiss to be but he loves it. He loves the playfulness Harry is showing by nipping at his lower lip, tugging at it once or twice. He loves that he’s pressed up against a wall like he’s Harry’s to play with.

 

“I knew this day was coming,” a band member Niall’s heart _should_ beat for comments with a sigh. “Harry, I knew you had your eye on Niall.”

“Yet you started dating him,” Harry says with so much venom, Niall’s surprised no one’s wounded. “Why’s that?”

“I do love him,” Liam defends himself. “But you can love him better since he still loves you.”

Harry punches Liam in the face and adds, “if you were going to give up that easily, you shouldn’t have said yes in the first place.”

“You’re always going to be number one to him, Niall and I both knew that,” Liam spits out blood. “Go claim your man, I don’t wish to be part of this anymore.”

 

Liam kisses Niall one last time, tears welling up in Niall’s eyes.

 

“Shh, I’m here,” Harry brushes the stray tears away. “I love you, and no one will love you like I can.”

“Do you promise me that?”

“I promise you that.”

 

-

 

_June 20 th 2015_

 

“I can’t fucking do this, nope,” Niall paces inside his dressing room with Liam present as well. He’s wearing a white tuxedo with silver linings and well, he doesn’t know what Harry is wearing either.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, no one’s dying here!” Louis bursts in before Liam can say anything. “It’s your goddamn wedding night, go out there and see your husband!”

“If I trip on the altar, I will bathe in your entrails,” Niall swears.

“Ooh, I like my men graphic,” Louis winks at Niall.

“Save your winks for your fiancé,” Liam pats Louis on the back.

 

Harry proved his words all those months ago and now they’re about to get married.

 

Niall will always love Harry like he always will, and no one will love Niall like Harry would.


End file.
